Isaac Mendez, Paints The Future And Holds My Heart
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes, Elle Bishop and Isaac Mendez.


"Do I have to? Do I have to? Do I have to? Do I have to do? Do I have to? _Do I have to_?"

"ELLE! That's enough. Yes, you have to. This is an order not something you can request, now leave before the target moves."

"But Daddy-"

"_Now_."

He got that scary look in his eyes, the one where it looks like he could melt his glasses with so much rage.

I want to say _no_, I want to scream _no_, but this is daddy and every single _no_ to him is just a yes yet to be said.

I gave him a pout and stormed out, the lights flickering as I go.

I worry, what will he do?

Turn me to gold as I sleep and keep me as a treasure?

Maybe sell me to Sylar as a slave, images flood my head as the target comes into view.

'_Isaac Mendez, paints the future'_

The heel of my boots went _'click'_ as I kept pace with him, the only thing I could see of him was the back of his paint stained clothes.

Daddy said that curiosity was going to get my tongue someday, maybe he was right and today was the day.

I was dressed in a summer dress in bright colors, a nice change from all the suits that filled my room along side the dresses for dress up and the parties that I had with myself.

I went past him, catching his eye, liking what I saw.

Paint colored everything; you could tell what he was just by looking at him and his colored face.

Are arms brushed, a bit of his paint still fresh coming off on my pink sleeves.

With one trip in my green flip-flops I fell to the ground, the blackness of the sidewalk coming off on my dress and the rough ground making tracks on my knees.

"Whoa, are you okay, Miss? Here, let me help you up."

His hands were warm, like they had been at work even now painting away, I barely saw the stains and paint chips that covered them.

"Oh, thank you. Clumsy me, sorry for all the trouble."

I sang out the rehearsed words like a pro, reacting every movie that was stuck in my head.

Throughout my life all I knew of touch and speech was from movies never from real life.

"It was no trouble, just glad to help. You sure you're okay?"

I gave him a smile, lips pink and glossy, teeth big and flashing at him.

For a moment I didn't know if this one was a fake smile filled with plastic or a real one filed with sunshine. I

was up, but his hand still held mine, now I wasn't a good worker I was a teenage girl with blushing cheeks and a beating heart that went crazy.

"I have something to confess, _blond one;_ I was hoping you would fall so I could catch you. Guess I was a little late on the catching part."

A smile aimed at me, eyes closed and nose going up, I smile back without knowing it my lips touching the clouds.

My words are gone, my mind is numb, is this what love is like? Maybe I like it.

"Well, at lest you tried. By the way, I'm _Elle Bishop_."

The words escaped before I could pull them back in and lock them inside of me.

I was in trouble as my name came out of my lips, daddy trouble which means _'big'._

His voice rang in my head over and over again, _'your name is Jennifer Holloway'_ I was in big trouble already, which means this might be the last time I ever get to step outside into the real world.

"I'm Isaac Mendez, pleasure to meet you, _Miss Bishop_."

He took my hand and gave it a kiss with his soft and cracked with dry lips, sending my mind to a better place.

The rest of the day went like this, ice cream cold and dripping down our fingers so we

could lick it off, and roller coasters going up and down and back again.

I could say it was a date, because I was beginning to do all the things that my style of life had cost me.

"Thank you, Isaac. Thank you so much, that was the first time I had fun in well in a while."

I gave the smile that I began to work on that day, making it bigger, making it real and making it just for him.

"Same here, it took me away from my life, which at moment is anything but normal."

His hands found mine, folding into each other, with smiles about a day that could only happen once and we would both go back to our tragic lives.

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of each other, too bad. I really like you."

His smile fell a bit, but soon it was up and shining big.

"Well, good bye, _Miss Elle Bishop_, I'll miss you but I hope not for long. So I end this dream with a kiss goodbye."

Our lips found each other, we both were drinking each other in, we could stay like this forever and never ever let go.

When we finally parted, my lips were almost sullen and tingled in a good way, at the end I had to take a big breath.

I smiled up at this man, this man who was my very first kiss, my first kiss that was a kiss goodbye.

"Goodnight, _Miss Bishop_, sleep well and dream of a world where we could stay like this forever."

I watched his feet as he walked away, going back to saving the world with just paint and canvases while I go back to fake smiles and pink walled cells.


End file.
